Zathrian
} |name = Zathrian |image = Zathrian close up.JPG |px = 270px |title = Keeper |gender = Male |race = Elf |class = Mage |specialization = Blood Mage |rank = Boss |location = Brecilian Outskirts |voice = Tim Russ |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Zathrian is the keeper of the clan of Dalish elves found in the Dalish Camp. He talks little of his past, but speaks earnestly of the problem faced by his people. His clan has been attacked by a pack of werewolves, led by Witherfang. As a result, many of his clan have been infected with lycanthropy. When the Warden asks him to join the fight against Blight, he asks for Witherfang's death and for its heart to be brought back so that a cure might be made. In exchange, the elves will join the fight against the Blight. But as the party may find out, Zathrian may not have told the whole story. One way the Warden can learn more of the conflict is to persuade his first, Lanaya, to tell them. She will be able to tell the warden why Zathrian has such strong views on Witherfang, though the whole of his story will remain a mystery until the final confrontation with Witherfang. Background }} Skills If the Warden chooses to fight Zathrian, he will use the following: Quotes * "I am Zathrian, the keeper of this clan, its guide, and preserver of our ancient lore." * "I have lost much to these werewolves, and now they're about to take even more from me." * (About the talking werewolves) "Even if they could speak, I doubt they would have anything worthwhile to say." * (To Swiftrunner) "No! You will suffer as I have suffered!" * (About the Archdemon) "As if it weren't enough that one of the most noble and terrible creatures ever to be spawned of our world should be twisted into something so... unnatural. I cannot imagine what we shall do once we encounter it." * "They attacked my clan, and they were the same savages then that they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out and not defended." * "Perhaps I have lived too long. This hatred in me is like an ancient, gnarled root... it has consumed my soul." * (When Zathrian agrees to end the curse) "You shame me, spirit. I am an old man, alive long past his time". * (Zathrian's last words before he ends the curse and his life) "Yes, I think it is time. Let us put an end to all this." Trivia * Though he normally wears a generic robe, during the final battle he will be equipped with Tevinter Enchanter's Robes. *If the spell Storm of the Century is used twice in the Dalish camp Zathrian will be killed. Loot includes Tevinter robes and a couple of rings. I am not sure if this impacts the quest line, will update soon.... See also * Nature of the Beast Category:Elves Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Fereldans Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Blood magic